1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a quad flat package (QFP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a quad flat non-leaded (QFN) package.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor industry is one of the most rapidly advanced hi-tech industries in recent years. With progress of electronic technologies, hi-tech electronic industries have developed thin, light, short, small, and compact products which are user-friendly and are equipped with better functions than ever. In the semiconductor industry, production of integrated circuits (ICs) is mainly divided into three stages including IC design, IC process, and IC package. Here, the IC package is carried out not only for preventing chips from being polluted by dusts and affected by external temperature and moisture but also for electrically connecting the chips to external circuits.
Among a variety of packages formed by performing a semiconductor package process, a quad flat non-leaded (QFN) package characterized by short signal-transmitting traces and fast signal-transmitting speed is a mainstream low pin count package and is suitable for transmitting high-frequency signals.
In general, during fabrication of the QFN package, a plurality of chips are firstly arranged on a lead frame. The lead frame includes a plurality of lead sets connected to one another, and each of the chips is surrounded by one of the lead sets, respectively. Next, each of the chips is electrically connected to one of the corresponding lead sets through wire bonding, respectively. Thereafter, a molding compound is formed to completely cover the lead frame and the chips. Finally, the molding compound is cut and singulated to form a plurality of QFN packages.